shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcellus White
|bounty = none }} Marcellus White is a pirate and the Captain of the White Pirates. An infamous man with a bounty of 455,000,000, Marcellus is a wanted international criminal along with his crew. Marcellus is known the world over under his epithet, the "Healing Hands of Death", a reference to his Chiyu Chiyu no Mi based techniques and abilities. 'Appearance' Despite his age, due to the regenerative properties of his Devil Fruit, Marcellus has the appearance of young man barely a day over twenty. He has chocolate brown hair and a slightly tanned complexion as well as a goatee. He is often seen with a senbon resting on his lips, which he is more than capable of putting to deadly use. Marcellus is rarely, if ever, seen without his kasa resting on his head. Marcellus wears a blue and yellow full-sleeved sweater, emblazoned with a stylized skull on one shoulder, along with plain grey pants, stitched on one leg, and black shoes. He is often seen wearing bandages along his arms though whether this is due to medical reasons or merely an aesthetic choice remains unknown. 'Personality' Marcellus is a man of mystery. He appears aloof and carefree, bordering on plain stupid at times, but can become deathly serious when the situation demands it. Most of his crew members describe him as "ricochetting from one end of the emotional spectrum to another in a few seconds flat." Intelligence wise, Marcellus is shown to be quite perceptive when he has to be, though he usually masks this strength under a sheen of idiocy. He is said to be a very trustworthy and loving man, willing to go to the depths of the Earth for those who believe in him. 'Relationships' Marcellus shares very close bonds with his crew members. He knows each one of them personally, something he strives to upkeep with each new member that joins his crew. 'Abilities and Powers' 'Devil Fruit' Due to having eaten the Chiyu Chiyu no Mi, Marcellus is described as a 'medicine man'. He uses his healing based techniques quite masterfully, enough to have gained him world-wide recognition for both his combat and medical prowess. The Marines have labelled Marcellus as one of the most dangerous pirates to sail the seas, going so far as to mark him with the epithet, "The Healing Hands of Death". When combining his Devil Fruit abilities with his own combat prowess, Marcellus becomes an extremely efficient and lethal fighter, capable of pushing, at the very least, Vice-Admiral class fighters to their best. 'Rokushiki' Marcellus is a well known practitioner of Rokushiki, capable of expertly using all six forms, though it remains unknown whether or not he is capable of using the ultimate seventh technique, Rokugan. 'Techniques' See Chiyu Chiyu no Mi for a list of techniques. 'Senbon' Though he prefers hand to hand combat in general, Marcellus is more than capable of using his trusty senbon for pin-point precision ranged attacks. His skill with senbon allow him to easily hit vital points with unnerving accuracy even when moving at high speeds. 'History' Unlike most pirates of his calibre, Marcellus's past is well recorded and most of his time before he became a pirate is known to the general public. Before he became the legend that is the capitain of the White Pirates, Marcellus was a Marine Commodore and somewhat of an idol within the Marine ranks. He was often praised for his skills and unflinching loyalty to both his command and his men, and was often showered with rewards and gifts by his superiors. There was even talk of an impending promotion to Rear-Admiral, and entering the prestigious ranks of the Admirality. However, it was never to be. Over the course of time Marcellus began to see how corrupt the Government he worked and fought for truly was. The very gifts he was showered with became nothing more than flithy bribes, meant to cloud his eyes to the rank evil that permeated even the Marines. Still, Marcellus's sense of loyalty would not allow him to leave the Marines. Not until one night when he was ordered to ruthlessly slaughter an entire village of innocents due to a mere suspicion that they were working with pirates. Loyal as he was, even Marcellus couldn't bare the thought of shedding innocent blood and so he turned on his surperior, cutting down the man in the blink of an eye. After that, Marcellus quietly left the Marines and took up a life where he was free to live as he wished and cleanse the world of corruption as he wanted, eventually forming his own crew and gaining infamy as the 'Healing Hands of Death'. 'Bounty' 'First Bounty : 9, 000, 000' Marcellus earned himself his first bounty when he disobeyed a direct order from his commanding officer and infact, did the exact opposite. He then promptly defected from the Marines cementing his bounty in the process. 'Second Bounty : 30, 000, 000' His second bounty was added when the WG got news of the pirate crew that Marcellus had put together. Since he was a powerful Marine of Commodore ranking, Marcellus was put on the high threat list. This was the reason he was assigned such a high (outside the GL) bounty, to ensure that he was elliminated quickly. 'Third Bounty : 100, 000, 000' For continous repeated attempts at freeing high level threat pirates from Marine bases. Once again, he was given an extraordinaruly high bounty to ensure in his quick elimination. Fourth Bounty : 265, 000, 000 For leading an attack on the highly distinguished Marine Base 3 that lead to mass casualties as well as a successful release of several high level prisoners 'Fifth Bounty : 339, 000, 000' For his crews attack on the well known Garavald Bank and theft of the infamous 'Black Box', one of the Marine's most prominent secret weapons, Marcellus's bounty was increased to 339, 000, 000. 'Sixth Bounty : 455, 000, 000' Marcellus's final and current bounty was earned when the White Pirates and a collation of other crew's attacked a Marine ship carrying a World Noble. This act lead to the deaths of thousands of Marines as well as the death of the World Noble. 'Trivia' *Because of his appearance and devil fruit medical abilities, many people believe he is somehow related to the Supernova rookie captain Trafalgar Law though this is yet to be confirmed.﻿ Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Doctor Category:Male Category:Human Category:The White Pirates